fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Valley Temple/Script
Opening * Chrom: 'She should be here anytime now... ''(Cordelia appears) * 'Cordelia: '''Chrom, I'm back! * '''Chrom: '''What did you discover? * '''Cordelia: '''Just as we thought—there isn't a recognizable landmark in sight. * '''Frederick: '''So we are definitely somewhere beyond Ylisse... * '''Cordelia: '''I also spotted some fierce-looking creatures running rampant. * '''Frederick: '''Creatures... They must have been the enemies our new friends mentioned. * '''Chrom: '''I don't think our own sudden appearance here is unrelated. ''(Scene transition) * 'Rowan: '''Oh, cool! You're a Pegasus Knight? That's so awesome! * 'Lianna: 'Don't make such a fuss. ''Cordelia I'm sorry about him. * 'Cordelia: '''It's no trouble at all. Are Pegasus Knights rare here? * 'Darios: '''It's more that he really loves-- * '''Rowan: '''Knights! They can move right to the action! Knights are the best! * '''Darios: ''['sigh]...knights. * '''Cordelia: '''Haha, I see. * '''Chrom: '''We should move out. The temple isn't far now. * '''Cordelia: '''I'll take point. I can fly, after all. * '''Cordelia: '''Good idea. We're counting on you. * '''Lianna: '''Let's get going too! Movie - Reinforcements En Route ''(The scene fades in to Robin surveying the immediate struggle around him between Aytolisian and Gristonne forces. He blasts back a charging soldier with magic as two Aytolisian soldiers position themselves in front) * 'Robin: '''I don't see a winning move here! ''(Two enemy soldiers charge at Robin, but are knocked off their feet by a passing Cordelia, halting the other soldiers. Cordelia turns around and Robin looks up) * 'Robin: '''Cordelia! * '''Cordelia: '''Go now! Chrom and the rest have fought their way through! * '''Robin: '''Right. Time to change strategy. Thank you, Chrom. You've just given me the opening I need. ''the Aytolisian soldiers ''Take heart! We're not alone! Chrom awaits us beyond these men! Now clear a path! ''(The Aytolisian soldiers raise their swords and shout a challenge. The scene cuts to Rowan, Lianna, Owain, Lissa, Chrom, Darios, and Frederick arriving to an outercropping overlooking the temple) * 'Rowan: '''The temple's under attack! * '''Darios: '''Why would Gristonne do this? (''Chrom scans the temple area before spotting Robin) * 'Chrom: '''Down there... It's Robin! Come on! They need our help! (''The group runs toward the temple and the screen fades to white) Battle * 'Darios: '''Why are Gristonne soldiers attacking an Aytolisian temple...? * '''Chrom: '''Robin and Cordelia need us! Quickly, defeat the enemies and seize the temple! * '''Rowan: '''Whoa, there are so many! Am I supposed to take them all on myself? * '''Darios: '''You must work in concert with your allies. Coordinated attacks are more effective! Pay close attention to your foe. We each excel against certain types of enemies. (''Gristonne forces begin to advance on Robin and Cordelia) * 'Chrom: '''No matter what happens, we can't leave Robin and Cordelia behind! * '''Frederick: '''Please think of yourself as well, my lord. We can't go on without your leadership. I don't see any priests in the temple. If they're under attack, we must help them. ''(Soldier is advancing on Curate) * 'Frederick: '''Look—one of them is in danger! We must hurry to his aid! ''(Curate is rescued) * 'Curate: '''Thank you...Here. Take this. ''(Curate drops the item and flees) * 'Rowan: '''Thank you. I'm just glad you're safe. * '''Frederick: '''Even in the midst of battle, it's important to take stock of the situation. (''After seizing the forts within the temple) * 'Rowan: '''We took out most of the troops who broke into the temple. * '''Chrom: '''Robin, you look pale. Are you feeling OK? Don't push yourself too hard. * '''Robin: '''Don't worry about me, Chrom. The last battle was tough, but I'm OK. (Validar appears with Gristonne reinforcements)'' * 'Validar: '''Halfway competent...But I'm far from beat. All units, advance! Tear them apart! * '''Darios: '''That mage...Who is he? How is he leading Gristonne troops? ''(Gristonne forces advance) * 'Darios: '''Tch, I must focus on the fight before me, or I'll be surrounded! * '''Lissa: '''We can't let them surround us! Let's wipe out those reinforcements! * '''Robin: '''Remember—take on opponents you can easily defeat. And watch their weapons! * '''Lissa: '''If the enemy is headed for us, does that mean they're spreading themselves thin? Because if they are, let's attack now! We might even take a fort! * '''Chrom: '''It's simple—when you take control of a fort, everyone's morale improves. * '''Darios: '''Indeed. If we take control of enemy forts, we gain the upper hand. (''After d''efeating the enemy forces.)'' * 'Lissa: '''That was the last of them! Good job, everyone! (''After seizing the forts.) * 'Lissa: '''Yeaaah! That went GREAT! We did it! Are there any more forts to take down? * '''Rowan: '''The big boss is all that's left. Let's take him down together! Battle Convsersations Rowan VS Validar Lianna VS Validar *'Validar: Ahh, A princess of this kingdom. Get in my way and you will be shown no mercy. *'Lianna:' I don't know what you're after, but you won't get it! Chrom VS Validar *'Validar:' Ahh, Prince Chrom of Ylisse... Heh heh. It must be fate that brought us together. * Chrom:'You...know me? No. It's not possible. And it doesn't matter! Lissa VS Validar *'Validar: Your presence is an eyesore. I'll take you out in one fell swipe! *'Lissa:' It's the weirdest thing, but I REALLY can't stand to let you to win. Frederick VS Validar *'Validar:' Fool... It's plain to see. You'll only succeed in dying here! *'Frederick:' You dare threaten Chrom in my Presence? Prepare to die. Validar Defeated * Validar: '''I'll allow you this meager victory, for the real fun is still to come...Gya ha ha! * '''Robin: '''Who is that man...? When he laughed it felt like he was looking right at me. * '''Rowan: '''He may have scaped, but the temple is safe. I'd call that a victory. Closing * '''Rowan:...And that's what Mother said when she gave us the shield. You've got to help us! * Bishop: 'So Lady Yelena is...Very well, then you must listen to me carefully. This is the Aytolis legend of the Shield of Flames and the Chaos Dragon, Velezark. Long, long ago, this world faced a dire threat. Velezark appeared, opening Outrealm Portals to other worlds. Monsters—Outrealm Fiends—surged forth and attacked the people. * '''Lianna: '''And that's exactly what's happening now. * '''Bishop: '''Indeed. It's also said that people from the connected worlds emerged. * '''Robin: '''In other words, us. * '''Lianna: '''What happened to the Chaos Dragon? * '''Bishop: '''Legend says the world was saved when the Shield of Flames sealed him away. But with Outrealm Portals reappearing, the Chaos Dragon may be free again. * '''Rowan: '''So kill a big bad dragon? We can do it! * '''Bishop: '''If he is at his full strength, you won't be able to kill him. He's simply too strong...However, if you awakened the Shield of Flames, you could seal him away again. That would close the Outrealm Portals, and the Outrealm Fiends would vanish. Chrom, was it? You and your friends would likely return to your worlds, too. * '''Chrom: '''Then...what do we need to do to awaken the Shield of Flames? * '''Bishop: '''That power resides in the Gleamstones carried by heroes from other worlds. * '''Lianna: '''These heroes...Do you mean Chrom and the others?! Movie - Gleamstone Bearer (''The scene fades to Chrom, Robin, and Lissa with Frederick, Owain, and Cordelia in the background) * 'Lissa: '''Heroes from other worlds? No offense, you guys, but I don't think we fit the bill. * '''Chrom: '''Right... I agree with Lissa. We're not the hero type. (''Chrom begins glowing blue faintly, with Robin noticing) * 'Owain: '''If you need a hero...the Chosen One must answer the call to action! What was that, my sword hand? ''(All notice Chrom glowing with a greater intensity except Chrom himself) * 'Chrom: '''Huh? What is it, Lissa? * '''Robin: '''Your body... It's all aglow with a blue light, Chrom. ''(Chrom looks at himself) * 'Chrom: '''Whoa... What's happening to me? ''(Blue energy rises and gathers to a point above Chrom, which transforms into a Gleamstone) * '''Fredrick: '''My lord...is that...a Gleamstone? * '''Rowan: '''It's gotta be! The Shield of Flames lit right up! * '''Owain: ''offscreen Amazing! (''The Gleamstone flies away and places itself in the rightmost slot of the Shield of Flames, which floats downwards and lands in Lianna's hands) * 'Lianna: '''Incredible.. .And if we gather them all, we can really save our kingdom? * '''Darios: '''Yes, I'm sure of it. Let's find the other heroes and get those Gleamstones! * '''Rowan and Lianna: '''Right! ''(The other heroes from Awakening nod, and the screen fades out) Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts